


There's A Corpse In This Bed - My Chemical Romance Song Fic

by EarthBoundSpirit



Category: My Chemical Romance, Original Work
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My Chemical Romance References, Short, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthBoundSpirit/pseuds/EarthBoundSpirit
Summary: Based on the song Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical romance, I don't claim any rights to the lyrics this is just a song fic. I really like the vibes the song has. Please read the tags/notes and be safe. Also for additional effect I suggest playing the song, you can easily find it on YouTube, spotify or soundcloud.
Kudos: 2





	There's A Corpse In This Bed - My Chemical Romance Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE MENTION/ATTEMPT, PLEASE BE SAFE.

_But does anybody notice?_

He'd relapsed not long ago, not like he thought it was going to last anyway. Not like anybody noticed.

_But does anybody care?_

If she'd care they'd talk about it right? Mention it at least? If she cared about him wouldn't she be more sympathetic? Caring?

_And if i had the guts to put this to your head_

He'd tell 'em, how he felt and how his breath shakes at night, thoughts overwhelming him. Don't they care?

_But would anything matter if your already dead?_

If he died they would care, right? They never really liked him anyway, didn't he hear?

_And should I be shocked by the last thing you said?_

The words that wouldn't reach his brain broke him and stuck there like glitter and glue or sand in your shoe.

_Before i pull this trigger_

Taking a glace he wasn't so sure, it wasn't his to take but no one else was going to use it for good so why doesn't he make a start?

_Your eyes vacant and stained_

Her eyes were vacant, like every happiness and joy in her life was gone in a instance. Her tears stained her cheeks as they rolled.

_A_ _nd in saying you loved me_

_Made things harder at best_

That's why it has to be done. I hold the foreign object in my hand and examine it methodically, the steel feels cool on my burning skin. I know enough about to turn the safety on and how to hold it from my parents teaching me. They used to say only use it for self defense, turns out the only one I'm trying to defend myself from is me.

_But does anybody notice?_

_click_

I take a deep shaky breath.

_There's a corpse in this bed_


End file.
